


Time and Space

by LightFoot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFoot/pseuds/LightFoot
Summary: What happens when a certain star fleet Ensign is accidentally pulled through a trans dimensional, temporal, and spacial rift?Who will he meet?How long will he be there?Will get back?Will there be any repercussions of his being there?





	Time and Space

~ 2375

“Kohen to Voyager, one to transport.”

“Hold on Ensign, we're having a little trouble with the transporters.”

“Afirmative, standing by.”

“Vorager to Kohen, prepare to transport.”

“Ready.”

~

Ensign Kohen is pulled through a trans dimensional, temporal, and spacial portal. In the blink of an eye, he finds himself in the men's room of an coffee shop on earth, in a city called Los Angles, USA, North American Continent. The year is 2015.

Thee hundred and sixty years in the past.

~

Monday, January 05th, 2015

“Watch were you are walking handsome!! You could get hit by a car like that.” Someone says to him.

“Katie?” He questions after looking to his left.

“Do I know you?” the women questions.

“My apologies. You remind me of someone else.”

“Okay. Where are you going?”

“Nowhere in particular. I was just out for a walk.”

“I am going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“Yes actually.”

“Come on.”

“What's your name?” she asked him.

“Kaelan Kohen. What is yours?”

“Kate Mulgrew. It's nice to you.”

“Nice to meet you as well.”

“Where would you like to eat?”

“I do not know about any of the restaurants in the area. What do you recommend?”

“When did you arrive?”

“What do you mean?”

“When did you get to the states from Israel?”

“Not to long ago, why do you ask?”

 

~~ to be continued... ... ...


End file.
